Sympathy
by LieuBenson
Summary: "I know he feels something for you," Ed accused "and I know you feel sympathy for him, so don't let him take that for granted,".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, it's all Dick Wolf's. Or Wolf Dick's. Whatever. It's his.**

"I want to go back," Olivia sighed sadly, as she stared at her half empty suitcase. Ed smirked at her, his suitcase now empty at her closet door. It's when he realized that he had spent so much time at her apartment, that he realized almost his entire wardrobe now took up her closet and drawer space.

"It was a nice vacation," Ed chuckled, "but there's still cases to solve,"

"Don't remind me," she mumbled.

Olivia had no energy to unload the rest of her suitcase. Besides it would seem like the swimsuits and dresses that lied in the suitcase would not be worn anytime soon. So instead, she slid the suitcase to the floor with a thud and climbed into her side of the bed. Ed sat against the headboard and looked down at the beauty he was glad(and still amazed) to call his. As he watched her makeup free face, her pajama clad slender body, and her tousled hair, he was still surprised she managed to come over her hatred for the IAB agent to give him a chance.

That chance went from a simple drink and laughs, to two dates, to many nights of love making, and even to a strong bond Tucker had formed with her son. Having a child, who was now thirty, of his own made it easy for him to enter a relationship with the mother. Although Noah was shy it didn't take long for him to warm up to the man. In retrospect Ed found it easy to form a close relationship with Noah than to his stubborn mother.

Ed was here for the nights she woke up screaming, he was here when she cried after a case, he was even here as her target on days anger claimed her. He could see her drinking had gotten worse, especially after Dodd's death but in Paris she barely touched alcohol at all. He wondered if she was aware of her problem and knew she couldn't have two or more glasses of wine every night. It was a relief vacation was nothing but joy. Just all three of them together enjoying the beauty of France. Ed smiled remembering how Liv, who was fluent in French and teaching her son, constantly teased him about Noah knowing more French then the middle aged man.

"First day in Hostage Negotiation tomorrow," Liv reminded him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah...downside is I think I've investigated every department of the NYPD," Ed grunted, "and I don't have time for co-workers with grudges...especially since I'm the Captain of the team,"

"Ah Captain," Olivia chuckled as she leaned up and pecked him on the lips, "something you can't help but repeat...and relax I got over it, I'm sure they will,"

"Yeah but I won't romantically peruse them and show them my domestic side," Ed smirked as he leaned down, trailing kisses from her cheek to her neck. Soon the innocent kisses went to the top of her breast, as his hand found its way under her t-shirt and to her stomach.

"I still want to go see Dodds and make sure he's okay," Liv said followed by a moan as Ed's thumb brushed her nipple.

"Listen I know he's going through a lot especially after Mike's death," Ed said, "but don't let him take advantage of you,"

"The kiss was nothing," Olivia reassured, looking into the blue eyes of her boyfriend.

They both recalled the sweet passionate kiss William Dodds landed on Liv's lips the day of the funeral. While Ed and Olivia drove Dodds to his home in uncomfortable silence it was Olivia who walked him to his apartment door. She should have noticed the signs as Dodds Sr leaned in close to her at the bar, to when they stood at his apartment door with a hand on the small of her back, gazing at her adoringly. Olivia just thought it was a friendly gesture, that he was glad to have someone there to confide in, but even she knew romance could bloom in comfort...besides after the Olivia was in that hostage situation at the townhouse, it was later that night she let Ed stay the night at her home for the first time.

But that was it. Olivia didn't want a romantic relationship with Dodds. Especially when she was taken. Even so she probably shouldn't have led William on and shouldn't have opened her mouth allowing Dodds to move his tongue with hers. The kiss may have been sweet, but it should have been avoided, and she wished she could avoided it because Ed had rounded the hallway corner to see his girlfriend pressed against the hallway wall with William Dodds tongue shoved in her mouth...with her participating. Ed had spoken up, watching them jump apart, and stayed there without a word has he grabbed his girlfriend's hand to leave the Chief alone at his door.

"I know he feels something for you," Ed accused as his lips touched her neck again, sucking on her skin. "and I know you feel sympathy for him, so don't let him take that for granted,".

"It may have been the drinks," Olivia defended.

"I don't' care," Ed said, looking down at the hickey that was on her neck. Olivia bit her lip knowing it was a man staking his claim before speaking again.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow...that man needs someone to talk to," Olivia said.

"Okay," Ed grunted as he began to pull her shorts down her long tan legs, "just make sure he stays at least ten feet away from you,"

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

Olivia had kept Ed's promise, making sure she stayed a great distance from Dodds. That didn't keep him from trying to get physically close to her and she had a feeling he knew she was intentionally keeping him from being near her. In the past half hour it was almost like a game of cat and mouse. Olivia was relieved he sat at his desk when she first walked into his office but was soon disappointed when he stood up walking near her, in which she took the chance to walk to the far window.

It was becoming tiring to the point Olivia had to sit down, not even bothering to move to another seat as Chief Dodds sat beside her. But she did scoot herself to as far as possible, until her body was pressed against the corner of the leather couch.

"I appreciate you being here for me," William sighed, looking at her with that same affection the day he kissed her, "especially when I've been a pain in the ass sometimes,"

Olivia chuckled, "You weren't that bad," Dodds raised an eyebrow, "okay there were times where I wanted to...,"

"Land one right between the eyes?" he suggested. They both laughed.

"How was your morning?" Olivia sincerly asked.

"Pretty uneventful, and...all the stares," he spat, "I can't handle the sympathy stares. It's like people can't help but talk to me like I'm a child, like instead of the Chief I'm a child ready to explode,"

"I understand that," Olivia sighed, laying her hand on his knee. She too recalled how people could treat you after a crisis. Some either avoid you altogether and others speak to you as if you're a child, unintentionally being condescending. She'd gone thorugh it so much throughout her life from the sympathy of the counselor who knew of her childhood abuse to her life now with Lewis. She could still here the whispers about her as she walked by, some who actually believed Lewis, saying she got off on rape fantasies.

"How was _your_ morning?" Chief Dodds smirked at Olivia.

Olivia swallowed, looking away and remembering her morning.

 _"It's like you don't trust me," Olivia half groaned, half moaned as Ed slipped his fingers inside her._

 _"No I trust you," Ed mumbled, his tongue flicking her clit, "it's that bastard I don't trust,"_

 _Olivia rolled her eyes, reluctantly pushing Ed from her thighs and onto his back. As she sunk to down on him, feeling him enter her, she stopped moving to look down at him. Olivia had known of Ed's insecurities. It was hard to trust someone after someone could hurt you, she of all people knew that. Ed had told her of his ex-wife, Joceline, the attorney that had slept with his partner when he was back in Homicide, a partner he took to be a brother to him. It nearly crushed him knowing the woman he loved had an affair with a friend he thought was so close._

 _Ed had even more insecurities when it came to dating Olivia Benson. So many other NYPD officers had such a fondness of her, from both women and men. Ed had taken Olivia out plenty of times to see she still caught the attention of men even at her age, although she didn't feel like it, she was gorgeous and the mixture of both a sense of power and safety from her even made her more their relationship came to public, they had received such criticism. From people in both precincts. Mostly from 'How can she date you?', 'Why are you with him?', 'Isn't he too old?' (despite the fact he was only four years older), 'She can do better,' , 'I though Benson was with Dodds?'.  
_

 _All the criticisms could mean less to him, but that didn't mean they still didn't haunt him sometimes. But he could care less about what people think, but with Olivia it cared what she thought._

 _"I only want you," Olivia said, as she began to ride him at a leisurely pace. She moaned as he leaned up, kissing her. Their tongues moving together as their hips rocked in lips moved from her mouth to her neck, sucking and biting as his hands gripped her hips, creating scars.  
_

"So?" Dodds pushed, smirking at the dazed woman.

"Oh...yeah, mine was also uneventful," she lied.

"I can tell," he said, and she didn't realize he was staring at the hickey which coated her neck, as he could see it even after a failed attempt at make up to cover it up, "would you like to go to breakfast...I'm actually in the mood for French toast,"

"I'm sorry I've already eaten," she quickly rejected. She bit her lip as she watched him sadly nod and look down at his lap, "but how about tomorrow morning,"

William looked at her smiling, "Sounds great,"

 **Sorry this is soooo short. It was just a short chapter I wrote for this moment alone, so...yeah. But I will continue and there WILL be more drama, and there WILL be a Tucker and Dodds confrontation (next chapter). But that annoys me about people who don't ship Tuckson. I mean you don't have to ship it but a petty excuse as 'he's old enough to be her grandfather' is ridiculous because Bobby Burke is only four years older than Mariska. I also understand the whole 'he's been a villain for so long' opinion too and although I ship E/O, these are the same people who think Olivia should just fall into Elliot's arms after he's also treated her like shit (and trust me I can name plenty of times). Plus people who are rude to Mariska and Bobby are so petty, that they can't separate characters from actual people. I actually feel sad people treat Robert Burke like shit because he's not Elliot/Chris and I hope it doesn't bother him too much. These are also that same people that don't realize Chris Meloni has his wife and Mariska has a husband and just because the real people aren't together they bash both Mariska and Peter. Ugh, I can't stand people sometimes!**

 **Sorry for the rant.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


End file.
